The Calama Critter
The date was September 15th, 1999 - and Enrique Fowler had just pulled his truck into his house on Yerbas Buenas street in Calama, Chile. His grandson was resting in the back of the vehicle - but this peace would soon be shattered when a bizarre monstrosity appeared in the beams of their headlights. The harrowing stand-off that ensued would seemingly lead to Enrique dying of a sudden heart-attack just over a year later. The Fowlers and the Fiend It was eleven o'clock at night, and Enrique was presumably just about to get out of the truck and lead his thirteen-year-old grandson Jean into the house (apparently in Villa San Rafael) in order to put him to bed before he suddenly noticed an ape-like shape stood just 4 meters away from them in the headlight beams of the truck. It was a dirty-grey hairy critter stood on its hind legs, and had its back to them. It was only about 1 meter tall. The surreal situation promptly took a turn for the downright nightmarish as the monster before them suddenly swivelled the top half of its body 180 degrees to look at the witnesses. Utterly terrified, they could now see that the monster's grey face was adorned with large, almond-shaped eyes which shone in the darkness, and a small mouth which constantly opened and closed as if very exhausted. Its torso was long and rounded, and its neck was noticeably short. Haphazard tufts of hair clung to its head, and a scraggly beard hung lengthily from its chin. It kept its short arms held very close to its body in a kangaroo-like manner, and its three-fingered hands were tipped with sharp grey claws. Interestingly enough, the claws on the toes of the monster seemed to be constantly retracting and then protruding back out again in some type of rhythic sequence. Seemingly satisfied with its observation of the horrified witnesses, the monster twisted its body back to its natural position and took off with a 3 meter leap - swiftly vanishing among the nearby trees. Enrique was so stunned and paralysed with the fear that he didn't leave the safety of the car for almost another 15 minutes. Both he and his grandson would soon be stricken with severe skin allergies after their run-in with the unknown, and Enrique (only 60 years old) would pass away from a massive heart attack on October 31st, 2000. Speculation Could this creature have been a Chupacabra-type entity? The Puerto Rican Chupacabra was sometimes described as having a kangaroo-like body, and as being able to cover incredible distances in single bounds. The large glowing eyes also fit this theory, as do the three claws. I wonder if there were any odd animal deaths in the nearby area? Also it is interesting to note that the tragic passing of Enrique Fowler might actually be the first death caused by 'radiation' effects commonly attributed to UFO activity linked to the Chupacabra phenomenon. Source 'Humanoid Encounters' by Albert Rosales Category:Case Files Category:Leaping Movement Category:Three Claws Category:Chupacabra Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Dwarves